The fox slayer
by Ryla Dragneel
Summary: Airiana uchiha was raised by fairy tail at age ten her parents came to get her so she left natsu the boy she loved and the guild to live with her mom and dad now 5 years later she is on a mission with naruto uzumaki sasuke uchiha and sakura and meet fairy tail again
1. Intro

Intro  
>"Airiana dont go please" said a boy with bubblegum pink hair he was about 10 i turned and looked at him i was crying i said "Natsu im sorry but i have to go" he huged me and said "i love u airi-chun" he put a neckless on my neck and said "dont forget me airi" i said "how can I Natsu i love u " and with that i ran off crying<p> 


	2. Chapter 1:the mission

Airiana: hiya airiana here  
>Naruto: airi-chun!<br>Airiana:(hits naruto) baka naruto dont call  
>airi only Natsu-kun call call me that<br>Sakura: baka naruto  
>Sasuke: dobe<br>Airiana: any way ryla does not own Naruto  
>Or fairy tail only me her oc now to<br>The story

Chapter 1:the mission  
>5 years later<p>

"Naruto uzumaki! Give me that neckless back now" i yelled at the boy as i ran after him my light purple hair flue behind me my dark pure black eyes filled with anger he yelled back "never airi-chun" with that i snaped i yelled "demon fox strike" and hit the ground in front of him he fell over staring at the hole i made he thought "wow she over did it" i grabbed the necklace and put it on my brother sasuke showed up and said looking at the hole "naruto what did u do now" i said "he took my necklace brother" sasuke then glared at naruto and said "never touch that necklace got it" naruto said "yes teme" sasuke said as i walked away "naruto i mean it airiana loves that necklace so dont touch it okay it's from the boy she loves from five years ago okay she never goes with out it" naruto said "really sasuke" sasuke said "yeah dobe" i yelled "hey sasuke naruto lets go tsunade wants us" they yelled "coming airiana" i ran off sasuke and naruto at my heals  
>A hour later<br>We stood there in front of the Hokage she said "Kakashi hataka,Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Horano, Sasuke Uchiha and Airiana Uchiha i have a mission for u five u are to go to some thing called a grand magic games" my eyes widened kakashi said "airiana whats wrong" i said "to enter the grand magic games we need a guild and five members kakashi can go as guild master but we need another member i say hinata will do because the guild leader cant be in the games it is the rules our guild name shall be Kahona okay


	3. Authors note

Hi ill try to up date as soon as i can but do u people think u can review please


	4. Chapter 2: the seal broken?

Airiana: hi people its me again ryla does not own fairytail or naruto only me her oc

Naruto: who the hell is ryla airiana?

Ryla: thats me im the one writing this story baka

Naruto: ahhhhhh who are u

Ryla: im Ryla Dragneel the writer

Naruto: oh okay

Airiana: *hugs ryla* yeah baka naruto

Natsu: where am i *looks around*

Airiana: natsu-kun! *hugs natsu*

Everyone: now to the story!

Ryla: please review

Chapter 2: the seal broken!?

We stood there at the gates it was kakashi sensei, sasuke, sakura, naruto, hinata and me i was wearing a short black top with a red short skirt and black boots that went to my knees on my hands were pure white fingerless gloves my light purple hair was in a high ponytail with a pure red Ribbon. naruto looked at me and said "hey airiana where you get that outfit" i said "this is my Mage outfit i thought i should wear it sence we are going to a place of magic plus im the last demon fox slayer" naruto said "oh ok airiana" i said "kakashi sensei we should get going" kakashi said "your right airiana lets go people oh airiana how long will it take to get there" i said "well sence we're ninja it should only take about five days to get to the grand magic games but there are also monsters and other mages so we have to be careful" kakashi said "okay thank u airiana okay lets move out"

A hour later

I looked around and thought"some things not right theres a dark Mage around here" i looked at a large tree and said "everyone stop" kakashi looked at me i said "i know your there show your self now" the person walked from behind the tree it was a 10 year old girl i thought "shes young to be a dark mage who is she" the girl said "stay still and let me kill u all" i said stepping forword "who are u" she said "my name is Jeanna of raven tail and u are" i glared at her and said "my name is Airiana of kohona and these are my friends and brother leave us alone or ill have to kill u" she said "not a chance" she sent a fire ball at us i dodged it and looked back to see my friends hurt anger boiled inside of me my necklace turned red i said "thats it your dead little girl" i jumped down to the ground red fox ears and tail piped up my eyes turned green my hair turned orange two black stripes showed up on my cheeks my fangs grew and so did my claws i yelled "demon fox strike" and tryed to hit her kakashi thought "impossible how cold airiana take on a demon form" sasuke thought "wow the seal broke she can use her magic again" sakura thought "no way airiana is a fox demon" i growled and yelled "demon fox dragon fire" a green blue flame came out of my hands and serounded Jeanna she looked around scared i jumped up yelling "demon fox strike" my hand made contact with her face i walked over to her unmoving body and said "fox fire" and turned her body to ash. I turned human and fanted

Naruto's pov

I cought airiana before she body hit the ground i said "kakashi sensei" i looked at him he said "lets all rest she needs to rest too" sasuke said looking at the necklace "that magic takes alot of her energy her necklace seals it up but why did it brake now of all times

Ryla:hope this was good its my first fanfic so yeah


End file.
